¿Jugamos otra partida, Potter?
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: Harry y Draco en la enfermería. Solos. Un mazo de cartas de Sortilegios Weasley ¿Qué podría pasar?


Resumen: Harry y Draco en la enfermería. Solos. Un mazo de cartas de Sortilegios Weasley ¿Qué podría pasar?

Autora: Sigel ( Sigel - Malfoy aquí en xD)

Pareja: Harry/ Draco

Clasificación: M

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. No obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo (excepto sus reviews)

Notas de la Autora: Wiiii!!!! Por fin pude registrarme aquí en Aquí les dejo una de mis historias favoritas ¡Espero que la disfruten!!

-Y yo que creía que Weasley era un mago de segunda Potter, pero que sorpresa! Lo superas por un amplio margen de diferencia – eso fue lo que dijo el joven príncipe de los slytherins al salir de una clase de Pociones muy agitada.

Cállate Malfoy, esto fue culpa tuya, si no fuese por la intervención del murciélago grasiento, ya habríamos acabado con esto – Harry levantó su varita amenazando con lanzar una maldición.

Espera Harry, no vale la pena, ya conoces a Malfoy siempre hace lo mismo – fueron las palabras de la castaña, mientras lo sujetaba por el brazo, estirándolo en sentido opuesto de donde se encontraba Malfoy.

Mejor escucha a la sangre sucia, hasta ella entiende que no estamos en el mismo nivel, "No vale la pena" – dijo el rubio imitando en tono burlón a Hermione, provocando así un estallido de burlas de parte de la casa de las serpientes.

Ya basta hurón, déjanos en paz – intervino Ron Weasley, quien tenía las orejas más rojas que nunca.

Bah! Sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre, todos son iguales, me dan asco, por qué no plantan un bosque y se pierden en él? - fueron las ultimas palabras del chico de ojos grises antes de que pasara…

Suéltenme – gritó Harry apartando así a sus amigos de un empujón, estaba realmente enfadado, llegando a su limite – esto es entre él y yo.

Supera esto Cara Rajada – Malfoy sacó su varita y esbozando su típica expresión siniestra; exclamó: – _Explossio!!! - _surgió una luz de color púrpura dirigida directo a Harry.

El chico de lentes no perdió tiempo alguno y pronunció el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente – _Expelliarmus! _

Ambos encantamientos colisionaron, tanto el atacado como el atacante salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas, provocando el desvanecimiento de los chicos.

Los presentes se alarmaron con lo ocurrido, cada uno de ellos apoyando a su respectivo camarada, los trasladaron a la enfermería.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ya que la luz lo molestaba, poco a poco iba reconociendo el lugar – Ese infeliz de Potter, pudo bloquear mi ataque – se incorporó con la intención de retirarse pero fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Sus negros cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada, tan rebeldes como él mismo… - Un momento; qué diablos estoy pensando??? – Es San Potter, el Cara Rajada; pero aun así se ve tan… lindo?? – Todo el mundo se ve lindo cuando duerme, tranquilo Draco, un Malfoy nunca se fijaría en un hombre y mucho menos en uno como Harry... – "Harry!"?, desde cuándo lo llamo así? - ese golpe me dejo mal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que su compañero de habitación comenzaba a despertar. Se sintió estúpido, no iba a dejar que lo viera observándolo, en especial de esa manera, entonces, éste fingió dormir.

El-niño-que - vivió abrió los ojos e instintivamente alargo el brazo para tomar sus lentes – Donde estoy? – Pero esa respuesta le vino de inmediato.

En la enfermería, por tu culpa, es lo que pasa cuando vas en contra de un Malfoy.

Yo no te veo en mejores condiciones que las mías – dijo Harry con tono desafiante.

Un Malfoy puede con todo, aguanta todo, esto nos es nada, es mas, aun estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte – El rubio abandonó la cama y se dirigió hacia Harry.

Puedes enfrentar lo que sea? – El astuto Gryffindor había notado un punto importante – No traes varita

50 puntos para Gryffindor por la brillante acotación – dijo imitando el tono que utilizaba Snape – y 50 puntos menos porque tu tampoco la traes.

No la necesito Malfoy, puedo darte una lección sin ella ahora mismo – El chico de ojos verdes también se levanto de la cama.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry observó la mesa de noche junto a la cama, sobre ella se encontraba lo que parecía un mazo de cartas, en ellas se podía apreciar el inconfundible logotipo de "Sortilegios Weasley" – Podemos hacerlo al estilo muggle si tienes tantas ganas de resolverlo esta noche.

Y rebajarme a tal atrocidad, primero muerto.

Tienes miedo de perder, hurón – Harry no se equivocaba, si eran cartas, cartas de poker. Jugó con ellas mientras miraba al rubio con una expresión indescifrable.

Tampoco voy a permitir que digas eso, asustado yo? Ni un poco – Una expresión de repulsión se dibujo en el rostro del príncipe de las serpientes, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de realizar – Y cómo hay que hacer?

Entonces al observar el interés del rubio, El- niño- que- vivió empezó una larga explicación acerca de las reglas del juego. Era sencillo, y fácil de entender.

Y eso hacen para pasar el tiempo los muggles? Patético, no voy a tener problema alguno – dijo esto acomodándose en la cama de su adversario, justo frente a él – Empecemos.

Harry repartió la primera ronda de cartas.

Me dijiste que los ases superan cualquier cosa, no? – pregunto el slytherin, tanto concentrado como confiado.

Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, sí! – Harry observaba sus cartas, en ellas se encontraban un par de dos, un cuatro de diamantes, una reina de tréboles y un seis de corazones - Quieres cambiar alguna? Es tu turno, yo me planto.

Yo también me planto, por cierto que expresión mas estúpida, qué? Somos plantas? Jardineros, tal vez? Patético como siempre – mostrando sus cartas con orgullo, entre ellas se encontraban un 3 y 7 de diamantes, un nueve y un ocho de corazones y… un as de picas! – La jugada perfecta, a ver si puedes con eso.

A Harry le faltó estómago, para soportar la prolongada carcajada que le produjo lo que acababa de presenciar – No me has escuchado ni siquiera un poco idiota, con solo un as hasta este par dos te gana – dijo el chico de ojos verdes enseñando sus cartas.

En el mismo instante en el que Harry proclamaba su divertida victoria algo fuera de lo habitual sucedió, la parte superior del pijama del rubio desapareció, dejándolo así con lo que traía debajo, una de esas camisetas ajustadas. Era bastante interesante a la vista.

Que demonios pasa? – trató de abandonar la cama pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedía – Basta Potter! Pensé que no traías varita.

Y no la traigo imbécil, no sé de que se trata – Pero fue entonces cuando analizó la situación – que estaba pasando? – buscó la caja de donde provenían las cartas, dentro de ella había una nota.

_**Lee esto antes de hacer cualquier cosa!!!**_

_Querido Harry:_

_Te enviamos nuestra ultima novedad, es lo más revolucionario del momento. Claro que está prohibido para magos menores, pero esos son detalles sin importancia._

_Asegúrate de probarlos con alguien de tu agrado, al final las cosas se pondrán interesantes, te dejamos una pista, conocerás __**"muy a fondo"**__ a esa persona._

_Ahhh, una cosa más, no pueden abandonar el juego, lo diseñamos para que se lleven al extremo todas las situaciones. Pruébalo y dinos si te dio buenos resultados_

_.Fred y George_

_ Sortilegios Weasley_

Leyó y releyó la nota una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, cómo pudo ser tan imbécil y confiar tan rápido en uno de los inventos de esos gemelos del demonio – No puede ser!.

Puedes explicarme qué sucede, qué clase de magia es esta? – El rubio se sentía algo avergonzado al verse despojado de una de sus prendas – Acaso tu planeaste esto?

Ni en tus sueños Malfoy, serias el ultimo chico en el cual me fijaría - Se sobresaltó al captar sus propias palabras – No quise decir eso – Un torbellino de ideas se le armó en la cabeza, tenia que aclarar las cosas.

Fueron los gemelos Weasley, es uno de sus inventos… Tenía consecuencias, sólo que no lo sabía – dijo Harry - Como siempre – agregó en sus pensamientos.

Es por eso que no puedo moverme, por este encantamiento, de qué se trata cara rajada? - preguntó el rubio ansioso.

Exacto, hasta que no se termine el juego no podremos abandonar la cama, pero hay algo más por lo que veo – Harry tragó saliva – Cada vez que uno pierde, pierde algo más, creo que terminaremos mal.

Qué quieres decir con mal? - Yo no pienso perder toda mi ropa en un juego, y menos si el juego es contigo.

Terminemos con esto de una vez, yo no deseo llegar al final pero si de esa manera nos libramos de este estúpido hechizo, lo haré – dijo Harry tomando el mazo de cartas y volviendo a mezclarlas.

Por tu bien, no le dirás nada a nadie – en el rostro del chico de ojos grises se podía distinguir un ligero cambio de color – Repártelas ya – ordenó bruscamente.

Y así siguieron, un juego tras otro, donde Malfoy tras perder la partida iba perdiendo la ajustada camiseta, un calcetín, luego el otro, sus pantalones, quedando finalmente en ropa interior para desesperación del dueño.

El joven Gryffindor se mostraba bastante divertido ante cada final de partida, por su parte él se encontraba del mismo modo en el cual se encontraba al iniciar el juego, sin perder ninguna prenda.

Y así se inicio la que parecía ser la ultima partida – Estás listo serpiente? – Harry repartió las cartas, su suerte volvía a sonreírle – Qué tienes?

Malfoy repasó sus cartas una y otra vez, no tenia nada bueno, cambió dos de ellas y su suerte empeoró. Mientras tanto Harry silbaba por lo bajo, feliz porque el sería el ganador y, no tendría que mostrarse desnudo ante el arrogante Slytherin.

Maldito juego muggle, no tengo nada - dijo arrojando sus cartas al chico de lentes.

Creo que perdiste, tengo una tercia de dos – dijo Harry sonriendo, estaba algo expectante a lo que vendría – Gané.

Fue en ese momento cuando pasó, la ultima prenda desapareció ante los ojos del moreno dejando así a un Malfoy totalmente desnudo, el gryffindor que en ese momento tenía los ojos puestos en el rostro del rubio, guiado por la curiosidad y algo más empezó a descender la mirada.

El cuerpo de Draco era digno de ser observado, la perfecta línea de sus hombros, sus pectorales bien marcados, un abdomen plano y perfecto, no pudo contenerse y descendió aun más la mirada, para su sorpresa, el rubio no mostraba intención alguna de taparse, fue entonces cuando Harry vio, el encanto escondido en su compañero de Pociones.

Te gusta lo que ves? – Malfoy se acercó más al moreno, éste comenzaba a temblar de los nervios, al mismo tiempo que sentía una presión en su entrepierna. Las intenciones del rubio eran obvias, iba a vengarse, pero a su manera.

Se acercaba lentamente mirándolo fijo a los ojos – El que calla otorga, Potter - decía con su habitual forma de arrastrar las palabras. Llegó hasta él, y se inclinó descansando las manos en los muslos de un Harry totalmente petrificado, sorprendido ante la reacción del rubio.

La razón le decía a Harry que se apartara de ese lugar, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo deseaba quedarse con él y profundizar la situación. Mientras seguía librando esa batalla, el rubio se inclinó sobre él y empezó a lamer su oreja, comprobando con satisfacción que el moreno empezaba a gemir con su trato.

Quieres que me detenga Potter? – las manos del rubio subieron hasta sus cabellos, jugando con ellos, enredando sus dedos en él.

Y sin más, el - niño- que - vivió mezcló sus labios con el de su enemigo, fue un beso algo tímido al principio, que luego fue intensificándose, sus lenguas exploraban territorio desconocido. El moreno lo agarró de los hombros y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro

Malfoy por su parte no perdía tiempo alguno, desprendía al moreno de sus prendas, hasta que la última se unió a las demás que estaban desparramadas en el piso. Por fin podían sentir el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Harry no podía pensar, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que el slytherin causaba en él, lentamente y con cuidado, Draco lo acostó en la cama, para volver a recorrer el cuerpo del gryffindor con sus besos, deteniéndose en los rincones sensibles que descubría, ayudado por Harry que gemía más alto cuando se topaba con ellos.

El rubio llegó hasta el abdomen del moreno, besando su ombligo, mordiendo y succionándolo, lo excitaban cada vez más los gemidos de Harry, mientras que éste empezaba a subir las caderas ligeramente, en donde una parte de su cuerpo pedía atención.

El slytherin bajó despacio hasta la erección del moreno, donde pasó la lengua ligeramente por ella, para seguir bajando hasta sus muslos.

El moreno gemía con los ojos cerrados, sujetando las sábanas con sus manos, arrugándolas – Draco – dijo su voz distorsionada por la pasión – Lo necesito ahora – el rubio sólo sonrió, al ver el efecto causado en esos ojos verdes y sin más volvió a atender las necesidades de la erección de Harry, besándola, mordiéndola ligeramente, mientras acariciaba sus piernas y volvía a centrarse en los muslos del chico de lentes.

Poco a poco, muy despacio, Draco comenzó a prepararlo, introduciendo un dedo en el interior de Harry, mientras éste jadeaba ante la deliciosa intrusión.

Harry sentía que no podía quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada y con violencia atrajo al rubio para besarlo apasionadamente, quería trasmitirle, sin palabras, todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Draco entendió el mensaje de Harry, la semiología sabia de esas lenguas enlazadas entre sí, las palabras se encontraban de más esta noche; lentamente introdujo un segundo dedo, sorprendiéndose ante la docilidad del moreno.

El rubio retiró los dedos, y se posicionó entre las piernas del chico de lentes, y suavemente se sumergió en su estrecho interior, mientras masajeaba el miembro de su amante, y cuando éste se acostumbró a la intrusión empezó a moverse.

Ambos chicos jadeaban, ahora el ritmo aumentaba, cada embestida era más fuerte y profunda, el moreno sujetó las caderas del rubio con ambas manos, quería sentirlo más y más dentro de él.

Draco empujaba cada vez más rápido, mientras contemplaba el rostro del moreno, con las facciones distorsionadas a causa del placer; aumentaba también las caricias al miembro de Harry.

Con un gemido ahogado Harry llegó al éxtasis, derramándose en las manos del rubio, y éste al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de su amante, también lo imitó, con un jadeo que denotaba todo el placer sentido.

Draco abrazó a Harry, todavía se encontraba dentro de él, luego cuando las respiraciones y los latidos de ambos corazones volvieron a su ritmo normal, cuidadosamente salió del interior del moreno, acostándose a su lado, en la cama.

Silencio… Nadie decía nada, hasta que por fin el rubio rompió la quietud del ambiente, luego de emitir un largo suspiro dijo – Potter… jugamos otra partida?

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.. ahhh... y no se olviden que pueden dejar su review en La Gerencia. Besitos!!!!


End file.
